The present invention relates to a feature for multi-player online games and in particular to multi-player online games that users play using portable game playing devices.
Online computer games have advanced in popularity and sophistication. One of the reasons for the popularity of online computer games is that a user can participate in games with many other users. Some online computer games can be played from portable devices, such as personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) or mobile phones. These kinds of devices allow users to play online games from any location.
For some types of online games, the playing experience may be enhanced by specific proximities to other players.
Accordingly, there exists room for improvements for online games that users play using portable game playing devices.